Amor es amor
by LiahDragga
Summary: —Relájate, por favor…—dijo Jacob, mientras untaba en saliva uno de sus dedos —, no quiero hacerte daño —le susurró provocativamente el moreno, a lo que el cobrizo solo respondió con un gemido. /One-Shoot. TH.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos, y la trama es mía.**

**Summary:** —Relájate, por favor…—dijo Jacob, mientras untaba en saliva uno de sus dedos —, no quiero hacerte daño —le susurró provocativamente el moreno, a lo que el cobrizo solo respondió con un gemido.

**Dedicado: **Al amor de mi vida, la luz de mis ojos, la melodía de mis oídos (wuasjkas) _Creppie. _

* * *

**Amor es amor**

**.**

**.  
**

Sus cabellos brillaban ante la intensidad del sol. La brisa traía el suave aroma que desprendía el cuello del muchacho cobrizo. El moreno lo deseaba. Él sabía que estaba mal, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, pero de todas formas no podía dejar de mirar al chico cobrizo y de bellos ojos esmeraldas. Ver sus tiernas sonrisas, sus ojos brillantes, su melodiosa voz. Tampoco podía evitar el deseo de enterrar sus oscuros dedos en el revoltoso cabello del pálido chico.

Jacob, se auto denominaba un psicópata, estaba obsesionado con Edward, le fascinaba verle tocar piano, escucharlo cantar, verlo leer. Él quería también hacerle cantar, pero de placer. Deseaba saborear, morder y rozar los finos y rosados labios de Edward Cullen.

Cada día que pasaba el deseo crecía más y más. El joven moreno sentía que el de cabellos cobrizos no mostraba mucho interés, solo el fraternal. Eso le tenía devastado.

Nadie del grupo de amigos notaba su deseo por Edward, él sabía disimularlo muy bien.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse le quitó todos los pensamientos hacia el cobrizo. Estos volvieron en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

El más pálido sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno, se ruborizó al ver como los ojos de Jacob recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor.

Edward desvió la mirada de su amigo, y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, pues había sido un día agotador, había estado en el gimnasio durante toda la mañana.

Jacob sintió el agua de la ducha correr, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, y caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Tomó lugar afuera, y comenzó a fantasear con Edward. Se imaginaba como el muchacho cobrizo se despojaba de sus ropas, como el agua caliente acariciaba sensualmente su torso marcado y desnudo. El joven moreno casi podía ver como Edward pasaba la barra de jabón por su torso con movimientos lentos y provocativos.

Jacob Black se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis, lo quería sentir en ese mismo instante.

Con una decisión en mente se puso de pie, y entró al cuarto de baño, mientras caminaba, se iba despojando de cada prenda que cubría su moreno cuerpo. Al llegar al inicio de la ducha, ya estaba completamente desnudo. Corrió lentamente la cortina de baño que le separaba de sentir el cuerpo de Edward entre sus manos. La regadera era amplia. Con sumo sigilo pasó por detrás del muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, y con un movimiento rápido lo acorraló por la espalda.

Edward sentía la respiración de Jacob en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de él. Ese gesto le sacó una sonrisa pícara al moreno, y sus oscuros ojos brillaron por la excitación. Jacob ejerció presión y su torso se pegó a la espalda de Edward, quien gimió suavemente ante el contacto. Esto excitó de manera sobrenatural a su amigo, quien mordió el lóbulo derecho del pálido.

Jacob al ver que Edward respondía a sus caricias, lo tomó de los brazos y lo volteó hacia él. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Edward levantó la diestra y acarició desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula, rozando suavemente la piel de su amigo. La piel de Jacob se erizó ante el 'inocente' contacto de Edward.

El moreno no se imaginó que el pálido acortaría la distancia entre ambos, tirando de la mandíbula del más oscuro, para juntar de golpe sus labios. Las bocas mantenían una constante danza, Jacob mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior de Edward, provocando un gemido de este.

El joven y moreno muchacho, pasó de la boca al cuello de su amigo, mordisqueando y besando todo a su paso. Jacob mordía con más fuerza, cuando Edward le acaricia desde la espalda hasta sus muslos. Si ellos pudieran decir una sola palabra describir la situación, sería: "Paraíso", y eso que aún no empezaban nada más allá de los besos y las caricias.

Ambos chicos estaban excitados, y eso se notaba a leguas.

Edward comenzó a besar el marcado pecho de Jacob, sus húmedos besos bajaron hasta su estomago. El Quileute enterró sus dedos en los mojados y cobrizos de su acompañante.

Jacob tomó la mano de Edward, y la llevó a su ya despierto miembro. Al principio cobrizo se sorprendió, pero le siguió el 'juego' que ambos mantenían. Edward comenzó a mover su mano tímidamente y con pequeños movimientos circulares en el endurecido miembro de su amigo. Un leve gruñido se escapó de los labios de Jacob.

Edward comprendió al instante y llevó lentamente el miembro del moreno a su boca. La húmeda lengua de Edward recorrió desde la punta hasta la base. La cabeza del moreno Quileute daba vueltas por el placer. Jacob estaba a punto de llegar, y no era lo que él quería. En un rápido movimiento el moreno levantó al pálido con fuerza sin dejarle acabar su trabajo. Le tomó del rostro y lo beso nuevamente, pero con desesperación. Los besos se hicieron más salvajes, al igual que las caricias.

El muchacho moreno recorrió con su lengua cada parte del cuerpo del más pálido, subió hasta el cuello de Edward, y le mordió fuertemente dejándole una marca.

Jacob se aburrió de los juegos suaves, y volteó violentamente a Edward contra la fría y mojada pared de la ducha.

—Relájate, por favor…—dijo Jacob, mientras untaba en saliva uno de sus dedos —, no quiero hacerte daño —le susurró provocativamente el moreno, a lo que el cobrizo solo respondió con un gemido.

Jacob introdujo con cuidado uno de sus dedos para empezar a dilatarlo, el otro colocó ambas manos en la cerámica blanca, quejándose notoriamente. Jacob comenzó con un movimiento lento, mientras acariciaba las caderas de su acompañante con la mano libre. Jacob sonrió al oír el sonoro gemido de satisfacción que brotó de la boca de Edward, luego introdujo su segundo dedo en él.

—D-Duele…Jake.

Jacob besó la espalda de su amigo, mientras este se acostumbraba al movimiento de su mano. Luego de unos instantes, retiró su mano y el cobrizo relajó los músculos.

El moreno Quileute se posicionó tomando las caderas de su acompañante con fuerza, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

Edward apretó los puños y soltó un gemido de dolor, a pesar de estar dilatado. Jacob mantuvo al principio un movimiento suave y lento para que el muchacho pálido no sufriera. El dolor se transformó en placer. Edward se relajó, abrió los puños y ahogo un gritito de placer al igual que Jacob. Este último aumento el ritmo, el placer y los gemidos de Edward aumentaron de tono. Sin perder el ritmo, Jacob tapó la boca de su amigo con la diestra, para callar sus gemidos. El clímax estaba llegando, y ambos chicos disfrutando.

Jacob fue el primero en venirse, seguido de un gritó ahogado de su acompañante. Edward cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba exhausto. Se sentó como pudo en el suelo, y se sonrojó al notar que su amigo estaba junto a él.

Jacob se acercó a su niño, y besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

Entre besos y nuevas caricias se terminaron de duchar. En cuanto salieron del baño, notaron que Emmett y Jasper ya estaban en la casa.

Nadie les dijo nada, ningún comentario por los ruidos que habían oídos. Después de todos entre amigos no había secretos.

—Gracias —le susurró Jacob al oído de Edward antes de irse a su habitación.

Edward se sonrojó y caminó a paso acelerado a su habitación.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Holi? Yaaa, este es mi primer lemmon y slash.**

**¿Merezco RR? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**LiahDragga.**


End file.
